clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hydro Hopper
Hydro Hopper (formerly known as Ballistic Biscuit) is the first-ever minigame in Club Penguin. It is accessible through the Dock. Gameplay In the game, the player rides along on an inner tube, towed by a motorboat, and has to go through the various levels. The inner tube follows the mouse in an arc, based on its horizontal position, and the player can jump by pressing the left mouse button. In each level, a series of obstacles appear, and the player must avoid them. Running into an obstacle tips the player over, and the player loses a life, from a total of 3. Starting level 2, the player may gain another life by collecting white life rings, but may never have more than 3 lives left. The game ends by being tipped over without having lives left. Whenever the player dodges an item, they receive 1 point, or 10 points if they jump over the obstacle; the only exception being gray buoys, which will tip the player over anyway if they try to jump over it. In the end of the game, the player earns a coin for every 10 points from the total score, rounded to the nearest multiple of 10. In addition, members can buy wakeboards to the game from the Game Upgrades catalog at the Dock, which will be used instead of the standard inner tube. Using a wakeboard has no effect on the gameplay other than aesthetics. Obstacles Static obstacles *Wood logs *Yellow periscopes *Bottles with a message *Small icebergs *Beach balls *Frog on a lilypad *Buoys - starting level 2 Moving obstacles *Shark fins - move diagonally *Ducks - can change direction Messages between levels Whenever completing a level, a message would appear, with a button for continuing to the next level. The messages are the following: *Level 1 to 2: Warning: Buoys cannot be jumped! *Level 2 to 3: Grab the life ring for an extra tube! *Level 3 to 4: Remember: Always swim with a buddy! *Level 4 to 5: What did the sardine call the submarine? A can of people! *Level 5 to 6: Why did the whale cross the road? To get to the other tide! *Level 6 to 7: What's the best way to catch a fish? Have someone throw it at you. *Level 7 to 8: What's the difference between a fish and a piano? You can't tuna fish! *Level 8 onwards: Good job! History Hydro Hopper is based on a previous game from RocketSnail Games' website, Ballistic Biscuit, created by rsnail in 2000. The game had human figures instead of penguins, and rsnail later made various versions of the game for other websites. When Hydro Hopper was first added to Club Penguin, it was its very first minigame. The music was first added on September 23, 2005. The name "Hydro Hopper" was chosen in a vote, held in the Club Penguin Times during Fall Fair 2007. Suggested names In issue 99 of the Club Penguin Times, published on September 6, 2007, a vote for renaming the game "Ballistic Biscuit" was held. The results, published a week later, on the 100th issue, are the following: *Water Yachter - 6% *Wake Caper - 7% *'Hydro Hopper' - 49% *Board Breaker - 26% *Ballistic Boarder - 12% Trivia *The song from the game was bought from Smart Sound. It is called "Yessir" and was composed by Craig Riley. This music was also used for the 2nd Anniversary Party. *It is one of the five original games on Club Penguin.Beta Test Update Version 0.96 *There is a Hydro Hopper Background. *According to the Rocketsnail Games website, there was originally going to be a sequel to this game, called Ballistic Biscuit 2.http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2001/02/01/working-on-ballistic-biscuit-2 *It was the first game rsnail ever made with flash. Gallery Obstacles HydroHopperFrog.png|Frog Duck.png|Duck Hydro Hopper Shark.png|Shark Gray Buoy Hydro Hopper.png|Gray Buoy Iceberg Hydro Hopper.png|Small iceberg Beach Ball Hydro Hopper.png|Beach Ball Bottle Hydro Hopper.png|Bottle Log Hydro Hopper.png|Wood Log Periscopes Hydro Hopper.png|Yellow Periscopes Other Ballistic Biscuit photo.jpg|Icon of Ballistic Biscuit HydroHopperWallpaper2.png|The game featured on a wallpaper Hydrohoppergameplay.jpg|Gameplay of Hydro-Hopper Issue 100 Hydro Hopper vote.png|The name vote in The Penguin Times Comic 35.gif|The X-Treme Penguin playing Hydro Hopper Homepage Hydro Hopper.png|Hydro Hopper as seen on the homepage HydroHopperWallpaper.png|Another wallpaper of the game Hydro Hopper.png|The Hydro Hopper boat Names in other languages SWF *Hydro Hopper *Bootstrap *Locale *Logo *Music References External links *Very old version from RocketSnail *Version 2.26 from RocketSnail *Ballistic Biscuit in RocketSnail Games Category:Singleplayer Games Category:2005 Category:Dock